Arcanum
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: Spencer is the mysterious new girl in Rosewood... Hanna is the gorgeous but shy girl that spends her days reading or studying... Alison is the beautiful cheerleader captain. When Spencer makes captain, she'll spark the attention of both girls, but only one will have her feelings reciprocated. G!P Spencer
1. Chapter 1

**My followers must hate me... or they will...**

**G!P (what else do I ever write) Spencer.**

* * *

Spencer watches as the greenery flies by her car window. She sighs; she's been dreading this move since her parents first talked to her sister, Melissa, and her about it.

Spencer is 17 and she's already as determined (read: stubborn) as her mother and as tenacious with her words and arguments as her father, yet more loquacious than Melissa.

But she has a secret. One that has been bothering her since the plans for the move began. Especially if the school she'll be attending is half as bad as the private school she had been going to was when they found out.

Back at Dwight, in New York City, she was in the Lacrosse team when she was in Middle School and after, she made the Girls' Junior then Varsity Basketball team. She was admired and loved by everyone; she was a heroine inside those halls.

But none of that could protect her when her peers found out about her condition.

Spencer is intersex. She has breasts and looks like a girl but she has fully functioning male genitalia.

The principal was told about her condition and was initially going to refuse her entrance to the school but Spencer's parents, being very successful lawyers, talked her into letting the youngest of the Hastings become a part of the school's student body.

And Spencer wore the colors of her school proudly, quickly becoming a promising pupil and one of the few to make the Dean's List and the Honor Roll from her very first year at Dwight. She was already a favorite to run for valedictorian of her graduating class when she was just starting 9th grade.

But all of her aspirations, all the flattering though unwanted favoritism crumbled down when her classmates, and, by default, the whole school, found out about her 9 inch penis.

Someone had been spying in her while she took off her basketball uniform and went to take a shower. Whomever it was told someone else what they had seen and the truthful rumor spread like wildfire.

Her "friends", and she used the term loosely, turned their backs on her, shunning her and labeling her a pervert, saying she had probably used their frequent sleepovers as chances to attain more spank bank material.

Some of them even went to the principal, accusing Spencer of sexually harassing and abusing them on several occasions, charges that were quickly denied by the horror struck athlete.

Then the accusing girls' parents started to file complaints against Spencer and she was forced to finish her school year in a rush, taking whatever exams she had and finishing pending projects in all of her classes for her parents pulled her out of the institution not even a week after the first complaint made it to the principal's desk.

Fortunately, her permanent record came out unscathed, her parents claiming that the girls' accusations had no grounds on which to stand, saying they had waited too long to come out with those claims for them to hold any truth.

And so, after Peter and Veronica Hastings talked to their bosses about relocating to another branch of the firm, they were on the road.

Enroute to their new lives in the town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

Spencer lifts her head and she sees a cloudless sky and a verdant field surrounding a sign that reads:

**Welcome to Pennsylvania.**

Her head collides with the headrest behind it and she shuts her eyes, letting out a silent breath through her mouth.

Beside her, Melissa naps with her headphones blaring some of Chopin's pieces. At the front, her mother drives with the radio turned low as her father sleeps on the front passenger seat.

She takes out her phone, a new BlackBerry since her last one had been plagued with texts of the nasty and derogatory kind, from both boys and girls. _It seems that Twitter and Facebook are useful for more than uploading half nude, completely wasted pictures and spouting nonsense like YOLO_, she thinks in bittersweet amusement as she stares at the blank screen.

Unlocking the device, she checks her contacts. No surprise there, the only numbers she has are from the BlackBerry Support Center and her family. _Not even Amos' number_. Amos had been her neighbor from across the street, a 24-year-old accountant that had comforted her after her secret made Dwight explode. He didn't know what was bothering her but he didn't need to in order to see she was suffering.

_Thank God for gay men_, she laughs lightly at that, remembering how Amos had tried to make her think he was straight by surprise-kissing Melissa, which ended up with him icing a stinging cheek, Melissa forever complaining about Amos spending too much time in the Hastings home and Spencer laughing at his attempt to appear straight.

Her phone _beeps_, signaling a new message.

She opens it and reads it with tired mocha pools.

_Please ensure you get your new address to AT&T's directory personnel, that way we can get your billing information corrected and your phone services will continue to be delivered to you. Thank you for your understanding and cooperation. AT&T Support Center._

Closing the text, Spencer blocks the phone, but not before putting it on silent. She closes her eyes in exhaustion, slipping the phone into her pocket.

This new year marks the beginning of a new life, for all four of them, but mostly for Spencer. New school, with new people... new friends... but with the same terrifying secret.

Does Spencer have what it takes to handle another fallout, of the same epic proportions as the previous one? Her shoulders sag visibly under a load of stress coming from the mere thought of having things to down like that again; tension fills her body, making her muscles feel as if they were made of lead.

She rolls her neck, getting out any knots and kinks that may have formed, and her eyes nail to a sign passing by her window.

**Welcome to Rosewood. Pop: 7988.**

Spencer inhales sharply. Here she is, and in just a little bit more than two months, she'll begin her new life.

"Here we are. Rosewood. Oh, Spencer, you're going to love this." Her mother says, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, it looks beautiful, mom. I'm sure we'll have a blast here." She grins back, appeasing her mother, who goes back to looking at the road ahead of her.

The youngest Hastings closes her eyes and immediately falls asleep.

**-#Spanna#-**

Spencer is awoken by a firm hand shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up, Spencer. We're here." Melissa's voice rings out from somewhere in the sleepy fog her brain is under.

Groggily, the long-haired brunette stretches out her limbs as much as she can inside the vehicle before climbing out.

She looks up at the house that will become her new home and stands outside looking up until her father pops his head out. "Are you thinking of coming in anytime soon, sweetheart? Or are you planning to stand outside all night?" His smile is contagious and soon, Spencer is smiling as well, walking up the porch steps and into the house.

"The movers will be here first thing tomorrow morning, so girls, choose your rooms appropriately and wisely. I don't want you fighting about who gets which room because it's closer to the staircase or it has a great view of the garden or it has a more spacious closet. There are four rooms beside the master bedroom, all with en suite bathrooms, but only two have balconies, one has a walk-in closet and I heard one has a secret compartment somewhere inside it, but I know not which one that is. So go now, stay outside the master bedroom, and check all of the rooms before you decide which one you want." Her mother lays down the rules of room-choosing.

"Do we get to choose our own decorations as well or is that up to how you want the house to look like?" Melissa questions before going upstairs.

"You'll choose how you want your room decorated." Veronica answers.

"So you'll have no opinion or choice on what we want?" Spencer raises an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you what I want you to stay away from, but aside from that, final say will be yours." Spencer and Melissa both squeal and make their way to the second floor.

As soon as they're on the landing, Melissa takes a left and goes inside the first room. Spencer goes right and down the hall, into the last room on her right.

She enters and is invaded by a calm feeling, as if she were coming home after years of being out. It's then and there she decides: this will be her room.

She goes down and tells her mother. "Don't you want to look at the other rooms, Spencer? You might change your mind."

"No, mom. That's the one I want." She assures her mother.

"Okay." Veronica acquiesces.

Melissa then runs down the stairs and tell her mother her room choice. It's on the other side of Spencer's, across the house, and three doors down from her parents' bedroom.

"Good. Now, since we have no furniture, which means no mattresses or beds, we'll have to sleep on the floor. Get out your sleeping bags, girls, this promises to be a_very_ long night." Their mother goes to look for her husband, leaving both girls staring after her.

They move out to the car and the starts loading their suitcases and sleeping bags, an awkward silence enveloping them.

"Now, I only hope you can keep your secret a secret long enough for you to finish school and get out of here. Lord knows our parents don't need to burden themselves with leaving a town or a state just because you got found out." Melissa bites out through clenched teeth.

Spencer's taken aback. "It's not like I wanted this to happen, Melissa. I took the utmost care in keeping my condition under wraps. But someone found out and you know how stuff like this gets around, there was no way I could've done something about it. By the time word got back to me, everyone and their neighbors knew about my condition." She defends herself.

"Whatever, Spencer. Just don't tell anyone and try not to exhibit yourself outside of our house. For the sake of this family's sanity." Melissa finishes and walks back inside the house, carrying her stuff and leaving a dumbfounded Spencer behind.

* * *

**Shoot me... a review. I hoped you liked this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. I wouldn't be here without them. This chapter's for you guys!**

**Mainly Hanna introduction, Aria and Emily just covering the basics and SPANNA FEELS! You can see the chemistry between the two girls... but Ali's coming next chapter... she'll stir up some trouble for SPANNA!**

* * *

_"Hanna."_ She hears her mother's voice getting closer to her room. _"Hanna."_ The rhythmic steps of her mother's high heels near the teen's bedroom with each passing second.

Her blue eyes don't falter from the printed text she holds between elegant, slim fingers.

"Hanna." Ears perk up once she notices her mother has come into her room and is trying to get her attention. "Would you please put your book down for just a moment? I need to know I have your undivided attention."

The girl does as was asked, dog-earing the corner of the page she left off at, and turns expecting eyes to her mom. "What's up?" She asks with a dimpled smile.

"A new family just moved in three houses down the street. I noticed they have two girls, one of which appears to be your age. I have baked a raspberry cheesecake for you to take to them as a welcome to the neighborhood." Hanna opens her mouth to say something but her mother beats her to the punch. "Yes, I baked another raspberry cheesecake because I know it's your favorite and no, I can't go take it to them for I have to be at the office in about..." She checks her watch and her eyes widen in surprise. "Now! I'll see you later, honey. The cheesecake is in the fridge. It's the one with the bow and there's a small greeting card on the table for you to personalize and attach to it." She rattles off as she speed walks out of the bedroom, down the takes and out of the house.

Hanna closes her mouth and sighs. _Great, just great. I can't talk to anyone in the fricking school and she all of a sudden wants me to make friends with a new girl._ She runs a hand through her long blonde tresses, and inspects her clothing.

_I don't think going to meet the new neighbors in short sleep shorts and a wife beater is going to make a very good first impression._ She gets off her bed and changes into a royal blue shirt that hangs off her right shoulder and dark skinny jeans, her converse completing her outfit.

Running down the stairs, she jumps the last three steps and jogs into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out the cheesecake with a white bow glued to the top. She places it on the island counter and spies the twin pie pan hiding at the back of the fridge. _I love the new neighbors already._ She thinks with a small smile.

Pulling open all the drawers until she found a pen, she uncaps it with her teeth and proceeds to write, in stylish calligraphy, a couple of welcoming words for the new family across the off-white card. Signing it with _Ashley and Hanna Marin_, she sticks it under the bow and, after making sure it's not going to fall, she leaves the house and sees the moving van stationed in front of a big, caramel colored with white finishes, two story home and makes her way towards it.

Her step starts to slow down when she sees the movers, three guys, looking at her with lecherous smiles on their faces.

_Why did I choose skinny jeans? Why couldn't I come with a pair of my baggiest sweatpants? Whomever said dressing nicely was a must when going to make a first impression should be shot!_ Her breathing starts to increase, yet every step takes her closer to her destination.

Finally, she sees it: a polished and crafted oak door stands before her.

She raps her knuckles on it three times and waits, her hand going back to holding the precious pie pan.

She tenses when she hears a wolf whistle directed her way and prays for someone -_anyone_- to open the goddamn door already.

As if her prayers had been heard, the door swings inwards and, framed by the snow white threshold, appears a tall girl, with long mahogany locks and matching eyes. She's wearing black basketball shorts, a white sleeveless muscle shirt and tennis shoes. _Wow! She's very attractive._ She swallows at the wary and questioning glance the girl sends her way.

"Hi." Hanna manages to say. _Score one for Marin._

"Hi." Her new neighbor answers, confusion tainting her greeting. "May I help you?" Perfectly arched eyebrows meet on the cusp of a perfect nose. _Score one for the new girl,_ Hanna thinks, only slightly crestfallen.

"Yes. Um... I'm Hanna, Hanna Marin, your neighbor from three houses up... uh, that way." She points in the direction of her house. "And, uh, my mother thought it'd be good to give you guys a welcoming gift... so she, uh, baked you a cheesecake... so, um... here I am... bearing said cheesecake." She lifts her hands up in order to get those chocolate pools away from her face. _Never in my life have I stuttered so much. What is wrong with me? I'm usually an example of perfect speech._

_She's so adorable... and really attractive. Focus, Spencer!_ The younger Hastings mentally berates herself. "Thanks, that's really nice. What kind of cheesecake is it?" She questions; she really hopes it's pecan or raspberry, those two are tied as her favorites.

"Um..." Hanna starts but another round of wolf whistles coming from the movers stops her. She chances a look behind her and catches sight of the guys looking at her denim clad behind with nasty smiles and unbridled lust in their eyes. She turns back to Spencer. "Do you mind if we continue this inside? I'm really uncomfortable out here." She whispers, an apologetic grimace on her face.

"Yeah, sure. Come in." Spencer invites, holding the door open for the shorter blonde, glancing at the swaying ass that follows the other girl before closing the door, hearing the disapproving groans coming from the trio outside. _Reminder: tell mom the movers are pedophiliac pigs._

Hanna walks a few steps inside and turns, waiting for Spencer to catch up so she could show the blonde where she could put the cake. And not wanting to give the brunette a wrong impression by just heading straight into the kitchen... which was crossing the open floor living room, right in front of the door.

"The kitchen is right over here." Spencer points and Hanna follows, her eyes slowly dropping down a subtly muscled, yet obviously strong, back and onto a firm posterior and well muscled legs._ Dammit, where has this girl been all my life?_ She isn't paying attention to where they're going and soon realizes her mistake when she crashes into the other girl, the cheesecake slipping from her hands.

Hanna watches as the dessert drops in slow motion but, thankfully, it doesn't hit the floor. Spencer's fast reflexes kick in and she catches the pan before it crashes against the tile.

She stands up straight and places the dessert on the island counter, watching with sharp eyes as the raspberry coating jiggles lightly with the movement.

"It's raspberry, by the way."

"Huh?"_ Nice job, Spencer, a really good use of your evolved brain and highly developed communication skills._

"The cheesecake." Hanna points at it.

_It looks delicious._ "What about it?"

Hanna's lips twitch involuntarily. "You asked what kind of cake it was. It's raspberry cheesecake with raspberry marmalade. My granny's recipe." She unconsciously rocks on the balls of her feet, attracting Spencer's eyes to the tensing muscles of her dark clothed calves.

"I bet it's scrumptious." She mutters, sight still nailed to the tightened and delineated gastrocnemius.

Hanna blushes when she realizes where the brunette's eyes are. She moves her head, looking around the open floor plan. The furniture is dark and polished, standing off beautifully against the white walls. There's a fireplace built into the wall, with an opaque glass pane that splits in the middle and opens outwards.

"Ashley and Hanna Marin." She hears being muttered and twists her head back around. Spencer is looking at the card, her fingertips softly tracing the textured paper. "You're Hanna, right?" The blonde just nods, prompting the other girl to introduce herself.

"I am so very sorry. I completely forgot my manners. I'm Spencer Hastings, it's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you again for the cheesecake."

"Likewise and it's not a problem. I hope you enjoy it." Hanna smiles at Spencer.

"It's one of my favorites, I'm sure I'll enjoy every single bite of it." Spencer jokes and they both chuckle.

"Every single bite of what?" A female voice inquires.

Hanna looks away from Spencer to find a man and two women looking expectantly at the two of them.

"Spencer, who is your new friend?" The man smiles at Hanna and she returns the gesture.

"Dad, this is Hanna Marin." The blonde waves at the trio. "She lives three houses up the street and her mom baked a cheesecake as a welcoming gift for us." The brunette runs through Hanna's previous explanation.

"What kind of cheesecake?" The Hastings patriarch asks, mockingly narrowing his eyes.

"Raspberry." Spencer and Hanna both answer, getting a laugh out of the two older adults.

"Yum!" The man exclaims before he extends his hand to the blonde. "I'm Peter Hastings," she shakes his hand firmly. "This is my wife, Veronica," the aforementioned woman also shakes Hanna's hand, "and my oldest daughter, Melissa." The oldest Hastings child limits herself to smile at Hanna and the blonde feels it's best that way; Melissa doesn't look to be too keen on human contact.

"It's nice to meet you all." Hanna affirms with a dimpled smile on her face.

"Um, Hanna, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Mr. Hastings starts off.

Hanna only shakes her head, allowing the man to continue. "What school do you go to?"

"The only high school in town, Rosewood High." The blonde teen answers with a shrug of her slim shoulders.

"And is it a good school?" The man questions.

"It's a decent school. Several renowned colleges and universities scout here for any possible athletic or academic scholarship recipients. The graduation rate is fairly high, at 83%, along with the percentage of graduates that go to college after high school, with 89%. 7 from the remaining 11% go off to join the armed forces and from the leftover 4%, 2.76 get jobs soon after graduation while the other 1.24% become useless freeloaders that stay holed up in their parents' basement." Hanna says in a single breath, leaving the Hastings with their jaws wide open and Spencer with a disbelieving smile on her face.

"I can't believe you know all that off the top of your head." Spencer mumbles, still with that smile on her face.

"I may be a natural blonde, but in now ways am I dumb." Hanna gives them a tight lipped smile.

"I never once thought you were." Spencer replies, unaware of how her comment and the smile she's sending the other girl might be mistaken as flirting.

They keep smiling and staring at each other, and the Hastings parents watch with small smiles on their faces as well. Melissa only observes the interaction with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

The chords of System of a Down's _B. Y. O. B._ disrupts the ambient they had created. Hanna reaches for her phone, which is the one blaring the raucous guitar riffs.

"Excuse me." She smiles and steps a couple of feet away from the Hastings family to answer the call. " Hey, Aria. What's going on?"

_"Hey, Hanna. Where are you at? I came by your house about 10 minutes ago to see if you wanted to hang with Emily and I but you're nowhere to be found. We also thought to see who the new family is that just moved in. Maybe they have a good-looking son."_ Aria's voice rings out from the other side of the line.

Hanna twists to look at the Hastings and then turns back to her phone. "They're good-looking, alright. But the only man in the family is the father and I think he's a little bit too old... and married for you." Hanna chuckles lightly at Aria's answering groan.

_"Wait! How do you know that, Han?"_ Hanna stops chuckling and clears her throat.

"It's because I've met them." Hanna mumbles and pulls the phone away from her ear when Aria screams into her phone. "Aria, I'll have to ask you not do that again. I like the way my ears are fully functioning." She hears a laugh behind her and turns to see Spencer standing behind her, a hand covering her mouth. The rest of the Hastings appear to have left them by themselves again.

_"Hanna Marin, you sly fox. Your curiosity won out and you went without us?"_

"No! My mom baked a cheesecake and got me as the delivery girl. I was having good-natured Hanna-fun in my room and she came in and disrupted me." Hanna vents to Aria, moving her arms around as if Aria could see her.

Spencer keeps on gazing at the blonde, her eyes raking all over the shorter girl's body. She feels herself get slowly but surely hard and fidgets a bit to accommodate the growing bulge between her legs. She nonchalantly looks down at herself to see if it's showing too much, but is satisfied when she only sees the cloth falling straight down.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I will, Aria. Sure thing, We'll meet you outside." She clicks off the device and lifts her eyes to Spencer's. _God, that blue top really makes her eyes pop._ Spencer mentally nods appreciatively.

"So what do you think?"

"They're really blue." Spencer states without deliberating what exactly she was asked. She keeps going, nonetheless. "They're like sky blue from one side but turn royal, almost navy, blue from another angle. They're fascinating." Spencer cocks her head to the side a little bit as Hanna blushes prettily and lowers her gaze.

Realization then dawns on Spencer, whose face becomes unbearably hot and she starts sputtering nonsensical words. "I mean... your eyes... they just... you know... I'm gonna shut up now." Hanna breathes out a laugh and nods.

"I asked if you wanted to meet and hang with my friends Aria and Emily? They should be here any moment." Spencer bites the inside of her cheek and bobs her head in assent. "That'd be nice. Thank you for inviting me. Let me just get changed real quick and you can make yourselves comfortable when they get here." Spencer half turns but stops dead in her tracks when Hanna calls out after her.

"You don't need to do that. We're just walking around the town, maybe stopping to grab a bite or get a drink or something. You look fine." _Really fine,_ she bites her lip, tasting her strawberry lip gloss.

"I'm sure I'll look a little off among your friends."

"No, you won't. Besides, it's not like we'll find anyone that will care _that_ much about your appearance." Hanna reasons and Spencer acquiesces.

"Fine." A knock at the door has both girl's moving to open it and their hands overlap on the doorknob, sending sparks through both their bodies.

"Sorry." They say in unison and chuckle and Hanna pulls her hand away from the cool bronze, both girls instantly missing the contact.

Spencer tugs the door open and there stand two girls: a short girl with long chocolate hair and hazel eyes dressed in a colorful skirt and a black-with-white tank with matching flats, and a tall and tan girl, also with chestnut hair but matched by deep brown eyes wearing jeans and a beige v-neck with white Nikes.

"Hi. You must be the new neighbor." The short girl exclaims with a chipper voice.

"Yeah." Spencer affirms, holding out her hand. "I'm Spencer Hastings, you two must be Aria and Emily." Aria shakes her hand.

"Aria Montgomery, a pleasure."

"Emily Fields, it's nice to meet you."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance." Spencer responds, shaking Emily's hand.

"Now that everyone knows everyone, we have to show Spencer the town lest she gets lost." Hanna jeers and Emily and Aria laugh while Spencer mock glares at the blonde.

"I'll have you know I was a girl scout. I know how to get myself out of a tough situation, and I definitely know how to find my way home if I ever were to get lost." Spencer asserts.

The foursome leave the house amidst joyful laughter, the movers long gone.

As Spencer looks at the other three girls, she can't help but think that moving to Rosewood may not be as bad after all. She laughs with them as they walk down the street, Aria and Emily up front and her and Hanna behind them, and, for the first time in her life, she considers willingly telling someone her secret. _I hope they don't react as bad as Dwight did. I may have just met them, but they look like the kind of people that don't judge on appearances only._

As she turns her head, she finds those enthralling blue eyes, mirth overflowing from their depths. _I could get used to this,_ she thinks as Hanna hooks her forearm around Spencer's.

* * *

**Awww... look at that... Spanna.**

**Don't forget to review... I mean smile :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I started writing it then my dad visited and my aunt died, then school started and I have three lit classes for which I have to read like 50 books each so I've been swamped and have barely had time to write. But I got this chapter out AT LAST! For those of you who are still with me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart; for those of you just joining us, you are more than welcome.**

**Now to the story. Alison makes her appearance in this chapter, angering Hanna and making Spencer feel uncomfortable. More drama between these three for later chapters. Ending kinda sappy but I think it turned out well.**

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" Asks Aria while laying on Hanna's bed, the blonde seated on her desk chair looking through a notebook.

"Do about what?" The blue-eyed girl replies, nothing short of absentmindedly.

"Spencer." Aria picks at her nails while waiting for Hanna to buffer.

"What about her?" She throws the notebook to the side and picks up another one, her eyes scanning quickly over each sheet of paper.

"Are you going to invite her or not?" The brunette is quickly losing her patience but abstains from yelling at the blonde.

"Invite her to what? Aria, you're going to have to be more specific." Hanna's voice sounds irritated as she throws the worn notebook behind her, picking up another one and riffling through its pages.

"To your -_our_- traditional end-of-summer-and-welcome-the-new-school-year sleepover? School starts in a week and... what the hell are you doing?" Hanna is pulling out sheet after sheet of paper from the notebook, the spiral wire giving way under the forceful tugs from the girl.

"It's just something I wrote a couple of years back. I was looking for it about a month ago but I couldn't find it and now that school is so close to starting, I began searching for it again... don't ask, Aria... so now that I've found it, I can read it over and correct it, clean it up a little bit, then I can ask Lucas to see if he can feature it in the school paper, under the literature section. If yes, it will be presentable enough to be put in right away; if no, I can clean it up some more, sand out the rough edges, round out the storyline, stuff like that." Hanna explains in one breath.

"Right... what about Spencer? Are you inviting her over or what?"

"Yeah, I'm inviting her. It wouldn't be nice if we got together while she spends the last week of summer alone." Hanna blushes as she thinks of what it could mean having Spencer in her house, in her room... _Don't get carried away, Han. She may have checked you out several times but it might not mean anything; maybe she just appreciates a good physique, being an athlete and everything._ She shakes her head.

"Hanna. Hanna?" Aria speaks. "Hanna!" The blonde jumps as she hears her friend's voice.

"Christ, Aria! I'm right here, you don't need to yell." Hanna arranges the torn notebook papers on her desk.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you listened to me." Aria explains with a raised eyebrow.

"I am listening to you."

"What did I ask then?" The short brunette crosses her arms.

"Um, you... ah, you asked... fine, you caught me. I wasn't paying attention to you. What did you ask?" She relents.

"I asked what's up with the tomato impersonation you got going on?" Hazel orbs scan over the other girl's face, taking in the furious flush that coats it.

"Oh, uh... it's nothing, just really hot in here."

"Hanna, your room is always freezing. Everytime I come over, I have to bring sweatpants, a hoodie, gloves, a hat, my thickest pair of socks and a scarf because I don't want to get hypothermia while I'm here." Aria huffs.

"Why would you be getting hypothermia?" Emily asks as she walks inside the room, quickly rubbing her arms to ward off the cold spell. She's wearing dark skinny jeans and a lime green shirt with her white Nikes.

"Because Hanna's room is always below 0." Aria responds.

"Oh, yeah, it's true Han." Emily nods as she goes over to the blonde's bed and lays down beside Aria.

"It's not that cold, guys."

"Yes, it is, Hanna. I bet that you could get a really thick layer of frost if the temperature dropped even lower than it is right now." Emily jeers while Aria nods, making Hanna scoff and glare good-naturedly at her friends.

"I bet Alison's room is colder; frigid bitch lives at absolute zero." Hanna speaks, utter dislike coating her words.

"Oh, speaking of Alison. Did you guys hear?" Emily looks at both her friends, her woodsy pools sparkling with the joy of knowing something her friends don't.

"Hear what?" Aria and Hanna ask in unison.

"Alison made cheerleader captain." This makes Hanna's stomach drop.

Alison DiLaurentis is the most popular girl in Rosewood High and used to be Hanna's best friend.

They had known each other since they were little girls, their parents being really good friends. She had always thought Alison to be beautiful, but it was only on the outside. When Hanna came out to all three girls, Aria and Emily accepted her while Alison shunned her, saying she didn't want to get mixed up with 'the wrong crowd'. Alison fell out with the other girls the summer before they started high school and from then, they began to make their own separate paths, Alison choosing popularity while the other three girls chose their friendship.

But that hadn't stopped Alison from trying to tear down Hanna, who she saw as her biggest rival. In the school, Alison was known for her popularity and killer good looks while Hanna was known for her numerous academic achievements, her beauty and her big heart and Alison didn't like the fact that many preferred the blue-eyed blonde to her.

"Great. Just fucking great! Another thing in the long list of achievements that Alison can use to throw more dirt on me." Hanna starts pacing around her room.

"Hanna, maybe she'll leave you alone this year. Leave the past in the past and all that." Emily tries.

"She's always had it out for me, but maybe you're right. This is our last year, so hopefully she won't do anything." Hanna shrugs as her phone vibrates.

The caller ID reads _Spencer 3_.

Hanna picks it up. _"Hey."_ Her smile is wide when she hears the other girl's voice.

"Hey yourself. I haven't seen you in some time."

_"Yeah, my mom's been driving me around this past week because I had to get my equipment and school stuff for the coming year. But right now, they're all gone and I'm in my house all alone and I'm bored and, sorry if I sound like a douche, but I was thinking we could go out, catch a movie, grab a bite or something. I need out of my house!"_ Hanna almost laughs at the amusingly dramatic way Spencer is talking.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be at your house in 5."

_"Awesome! I'll see you here then."_ It's funny how Spencer's voice, all on its own, can lift Hanna's spirits so easily. She's just hung up with Spencer when she gets another call.

_Lucas._

"How's it going, Luke?"

_"It's going, incredibly tiring and time consuming, but it's going. How about you? Any plans beside the obvious for before the jail reopens?"_ Lucas' voice drips sarcasm when he mentions the upcoming school cycle.

Lucas is Hanna's best male friend. They bonded over Alison's animosity towards them and that brought about a beautiful, and sometimes nerdy, friendship.

"Well, right now I'm going out with Aria, Emily and Spencer. Do you want to tag along?"

_"Getting to hang out with three hot chicks and another dude? Hell yeah, I'm in!"_ Lucas cheers. That is another thing they had in common: Lucas is openly bisexual while Hanna is openly gay.

"We'll see you at the theater then." Hanna ends the conversation after hearing Lucas agree to their meeting place. _I should've told him Spencer's a girl. Well, he'll find out on his own._

She turns to Aria and Emily, who were now talking about what movie genre was the most popular among what age groups.

"I say that horror movies are the go-to's for most teenagers and some people between the ages of 20 and 25. Action is for pretty much everyone, except for women over the age of 45." They all laugh at Hanna's butt-in.

"We should be getting to Spencer's house." Emily speaks after chuckling one last time.

"Yes, we should." The other two girls agree as they stand and make their way out of Hanna's room and out of the house.

They are all laughing at something Aria said when they reach the front door. But the person on the other side, with her hand poised to knock, makes them all freeze up.

The trio stares in silence at the teen that's looking at them from beyond the threshold.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna seethes lowly, breaking the silence.

The girl smirks, enjoying the fact that her presence alone could set Hanna off in such a way. "Come on, Hanna. I come in peace." The smirk is still firmly in place making her choice of words feel like anything but what she said.

"Just tell me what you want, DiLaurentis, and leave. I'm late for something of more import than just standing here and wishing murder wasn't illegal." The blue-eyes blonde bites out.

Alison pouts. "Oh, Han. Is that any way to treat the girl who got you to this point? Who helped you look the way you do?" She tsks, shaking her head.

"Just say what you're to say, Alison." Aria cuts in while Emily subtly grabs onto Hanna's forearm, in case the blonde lashed out.

"Well, as I'm sure you're all aware," she pointedly looks at the irate teen before continuing, "school starts next week and since this is our last year, my parents let me have a party. It's this Saturday at Ridgeton Cove from 8 pm until 12 pm of Sunday. It's an invite-only deal, so here." She extends her arm, which holds three small, gold and pink envelopes with the name '_Alison DiLaurentis_' carved neatly into a small silver plaque.

Aria takes them and lets her arm drop to her side. "Why are you inviting us? You don't even like us anymore." She asks.

"Truthfully, I wasn't going to invite you. But my parents insisted that I invite everyone in the senior class, including you three and the other dweeb." She shrugs, not giving it much importance.

"In that case," Hanna grabs the envelopes and pushes them back onto Alison's hands, "we don't want to go. Tell your parents thank you for their thoughtfulness, we appreciate it but we've already got plans for Saturday night."

"What could you possibly have planned that's better than an overnight party at Ridgeton Cove?" She queries with unbridled disdain at having the _school losers_ reject _her_ invitation.

"Hanna?" All four girls turn on the spot to gaze upon the newcomer.

Alison's eyes narrow as she drinks in the milky skin on display. The girl, a very beautiful brunette, was wearing a solid red tank with a white vest and khaki cargo shorts and black and red Nikes.

"Spencer." Hanna calls back and Alison rolls the name in her head. _Spencer; suits her._ "I'm so sorry, we just got caught up." She explains, glaring angrily at the other blonde.

"It's cool, I understand." Spencer smiles and walks up to the trio.

"Where are my manners? And for that matter, where are yours, Hanna? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Alison smiles flirtatiously at Spencer, who tightens her jaw and looks away, a blush taking over her face.

"No, I'm not introducing you. We're late already." Hanna steps down from her porch, the other three girls walking beside her but they all stop in their tracks when they hear Alison's voice.

"Hi, I'm Alison DiLaurentis. Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you before." Hanna watches in rapt horror as her former best friend extends her hand towards a slack-jawed Spencer, whose eyes flit between the hand proffered to her, Alison's captivating blue pools.

_But Hanna's are still much more beautiful._ Spencer thinks as Alison's eyes narrow and harden slightly when the other girl doesn't take her hand.

She clears her throat to bring Spencer's attention back to her. "Um... I-I ah... I'm-I'm Spencer. Spencer Hastings. I just moved a couple of months ago."

"Welcome to Rosewood, Spence. Do you go to school?" The shorter blonde inquires while, behind her, Hanna stands with her arms crossed, a look of utter dislike clear in her crystal blue eyes.

"Uh... Yeah, I'll be a senior at Rosewood High."

Alison's face opens up in a wide smile. "That's so wonderful. And it's just so ironic that I'm here inviting Aria, Emily and Hanna to my party to welcome _our_ senior year. Here," she gives her an invitation, her fingers lingering on Spencer's hand a little longer than necessary, "I hope to see you there."

She turns on her heel after sending Spencer a flirty wink, conspicuously handing the other three girls their invites. "All of you."

Emily takes the offered invitations, letting her hand drop after.

Alison smirks then leaves them, getting in her car and tearing away from the curb.

The trio can feel Spencer's questioning gaze on them but their eyes are all on the ground, Hanna's burning with hate and raging jealousy; Emily's and Aria's brimming with sadness for their friend.

"Is anyone going to tell me what just happened or do I have to voice my questions?" Spencer's eyes flit from Hanna to Emily to Aria and back.

Emily is the one to speak out. "That girl was Alison DiLaurentis. She used to be a good friend of ours, Hanna's even more so. They were inseparable. But then Hanna..."

"Emily, please!" The blonde in question interrupts.

The swimmer closes her mouth and her head drops again, worrying her tightly closed lips.

Spence doesn't let it go, though. "What happened between you and that girl, Hanna?" Worried pools of chocolate look at the blonde girl, who's now torn between spilling everything along with the tears that boil just inside her lids and keeping it to herself, fearing rejection from the taller girl.

Looking up into trusting and waiting brown orbs, Hanna shakes her head. "I'll tell you later Spencer. I promise. Just let it go for now." She pleads and Spencer nods her acquiescence.

They all stand in silence before Spencer speaks. "We should probably go. We have yet to see what movies are playing."

"Ooh, I want to watch a horror movie." Aria suddenly perks up.

"No way, Aria. Last time we watched a horror movie, I had to sleep with the lights on. I say we watch a comedy." Votes Emily.

"I can go for a comedy. Or an action movie." Adds Spencer, looking at the silent blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"What about you, Han? What do you want to watch?" They all turn to the pensive girl, who snaps her head up and moves her eyes to each of their faces.

"Wait, what?" She furrows her brow.

"We're asking what you want to watch. Aria wants horror, as always." Emily starts.

"Hey!" The girl in question shouts.

"It's true! You always choose horror or suspenseful thrillers. Anyway," She continues, ignoring a pouting Aria, " Spencer and I chose comedy and she added on action, so we're wondering what your pick is."

"Whatever is fine. I think Lucas will want action or sci-fi, though." She shrugs.

"Lucas is coming with us?" Aria looks at Hanna questioningly.

"Yeah, he called me up, said he was bored in his house and wanted to hang out as much as we could before school resumes next week." The blonde explains and Aria nods.

"Um, who's Lucas?" Spencer requests from her friends.

They all stop and turn on their spots. "Oh my God, I totally forgot you don't know him!" Hanna exclaims. "He's another friend of ours. You'll like him, he's a pretty sick dude. Always down to hang with the buds." The blinding smile she sends Spencer after that makes the newest addition feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

They all walk to the movie theater where they find Lucas leaning against one of the walls, his eyes glued to his smartphone and his fingers flying over the screen.

As they near him, they catch bits and pieces of his quiet mumbling before he shouts, "WOOHOO! Oh yeah! I'm a beast! Yeah!"

Their faces show different emotions: Hanna's and Emily's show deep amusement, Aria's worry and Spencer's utter confusion.

"Did you finally manage to beat my high score in Tap Tap Revenge, Lucas?" Hanna chuckles.

Lucas just glares at her, an amused half smile on his face. "As a matter of fact, I have. And don't say 'finally', it only took me like half a year."

"Try a whole year, Lucas. I haven't touched that thing since your birthday last year." Lucas' face shows an increased amount of blood in his cheeks as he huffs and puts the device away.

"So... where is this famous Spencer person you told me about?" He puts his arms akimbo.

"Right here." The blonde pulls Spencer forward so the teen could take a look at her.

"I thought it was a dude, Han. Really?" Lucas sighs defeated, shaking his head.

"Why is he so bothered that I'm not a guy?" The pale brunette asks the giggling blonde.

"'Cause he's the only guy in our group and he hates it. Says he has been friendzoned by three of the hottest girls in school." Emily replies.

"But why friendzoned?"

"Because Emily and I have boyfriends and Hanna doesn't swing for that team." Aria points out, without realizing that she had just pushed Hanna out of the closet in front of their new friend.

Hanna's eyes go wide in fear and anxiety as she prays for Spencer to not have heard that.

Spencer, though, nods calmly, while inside she's dancing like nobody's business. She searches Hanna's eyes, finding scared azure, and reassures her through their connected gazes that she is not judging her.

The remaining three await with bated breath for the two girls to speak, fearfully of what it could come to if Spencer were to turn on Hanna as Alison had done.

"It's okay, Hanna." That simple phrase is enough to put everyone's spirits at rest, the Rosewood-raised teens heaving a deep breath of relief.

"Well, now that we're over that, I'm kinda feeling like a comedy. Something light to relieve even more tension." Lucas claps his hands together softly.

"Hear, hear." Agrees Aria while Emily nods quietly.

"Let's get the tickets, then." He does a very good job of steering the two girls away from the conversation between Spencer and Hanna.

The two absentmindedly listen to Lucas blabber on about some video game or another while Emily actively asks questions and Aria remains silent. With no other words between them, the taller girl reaches out and encases the blonde in her arms, hugging her tightly.

Hanna returns the embrace, crying quietly in relief. She knows she's soaking Spencer's shirt but when she tries to move away, the brunette doesn't let her. "I don't care about my top, Hanna. I care about you."

They pull away and Spencer carefully cleans the remaining tears from Hanna's face, giving her a sweet smile.

Hanna smiles back and they hug again, shorter this time for the other teens are calling out to them that the movie's about to begin and they need food for it.

"Come on. I want some caramel popcorn, a big cup of strawberry-flavored soda and some nachos."

Hanna laughs and adds to Spencer's list, "Get me some Skittles and Reese's peanut butter cups."

Spencer laughs as well. "Yes ma'am!" She mock salutes and as the two walk together to the entrance of the theater, Spencer can't help but repeat the thought that has been plaguing her ever since meeting Hanna and her friends: can she tell them about her not so tiny addition?

_Hanna has confided in me her sexuality, certainly I can trust her with my own secret._ Spencer nods to herself, resolving to tell Hanna soon.

She doesn't know how late 'soon' will actually be.

* * *

**I also made myself a Twitter account, in which I'll put up things regarding my stories. Progress made, new storylines (which you guys will get to vote on) and some other stuff. You can follow me, if you want, faberrysknight.**


End file.
